custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ring of Fire (Fanon Universe)
Ring of Fire Original...which will be updated before here and shall therefore rank in higher canon for the Ring of Fire fanon universe. Don't forget to leave me a review (or six!) over on FF! Due to some serious formatting issues, I cannot post the fic here at the current time. Instead there shall be details about the fic, settings and whatnot, and further reading. DISCLAIMER: 'Images used (for characters/Jaegers/inspiration) do not belong to The Winged Pyro That Drowned, but are not used with any intentions other than getting an idea across. Pyro also does not know which characters digital images may be of. Such as the image of Byron Kraus. The Stage is Set! (then stomped) Ring of Fire takes place somewhere around ten years after the First Kaiju War ended with a victory for humanity. Due to popularity (and in most cases paranoia), the Jaeger program was restarted, surpassing even the greatest of its former glory. 'Jaegers After the first Kaiju War ended, it took a while but humanity began to rebuild the Jaegers. Most have been designed to be even larger than the older ones, regularly on-par with the height of Cherno Alpha, most even surpassing it! One of Australia's largest exports are T-18 Angel Wing Jaeger Torso parts, right alongside Stinger Blade Jaeger Forearms. New Zealand isn't quite exporting Jaeger parts, but are the forefront in Jaeger Tech advances. What? You thought the Aussies came up with the gravity manipulation tech in Striker Eureka? With each country attempting to rebuild their economies, and Jaegers becoming so popular, it was only logical that Jaeger parts would become the most well-known exports. Russia is the main exporter of Tesla Fists, "Cherno-Heads", and Chest-mounted Conn-Pod Torsos. Most parts are refered to as "so-and-so's (area) part" because the general public can't remember their technical names. 'Kaiju' The sneaky bastards have been planning revenge for a while now. 'Canon Characters' They have returned, and here are their current statuses: Raleigh Becket-Mori: Husband of Mako Becket-Mori, father of Yancy Pentecost Becket-Mori. Mako Becket-Mori: Wife of Raleigh Becket-Mori, mother of Yancy Pentecost Becket-Mori. Heavily pregnant and happy to be out of the Jaeger world for the time being. Hercules Hansen: The current Marshall of the Blue Reef Shatterdome. Easily pissed-off by insubordinate Jaeger Pilots, K-Scientists, and pretty much everyone else that doesn't do as he says immediately. Chuck Hansen: EXCEEDINGLY DEAD Tendo Choi: Chief LOCCENT Technician at the Blue Reef Shatterdome. Also occasionally the guy put forward for interviews. Newt: '''Still a K-Scientist, but working much more peacefully with Hermann. Also maybe in a "meh, 50/50" relationship with Hermann. Very good friends now is all. '''Hermann: '''Still a K-Scientist. Was the first to notice Mr. Church hanging around the Hong Kong Shatterdome prior to the Blue Reef Shatterdome offer. '''Jazmine Becket: No appearance... yet. Fanon Characters Le gasp! New people that have never before been seen in Pacific Rim! 'Jaegers' Basilisk Centauri: a literal giant, even by Jaeger standards. Piloted by Byron Kraus and AI. Valkyrie Chaos: the first Jaeger built since the end of the Kaiju War. A near complete remake of Striker Eureka, this Mark-VI Jaeger was upgraded and built as fast as goddamn possible. Piloted by Veronica Martinez and Clarisse Linn. Storm Andromeda: the Jaeger equivilent of the "Not Enuff Dakka" meme. Seriously, are four drone bays, two mortars, a flipping Gattling Rail-Cannon still not enough? No. This thing needs more guns. Piloted by Treyvon Smith and Thalia. CEF Crusher: an old unmentioned Canadian Jaeger that was retired due to damages back in the Kaiju War. It was ignored due to the fact that repairs would take longer than Operation Pitfall. It's pilots, Colin and Jack Grayson, survived and are now going back to the life of a Jaeger pilot. 'Kaiju' Nidhogg: A Category-VI. No information has been gathered about this Kaiju yet, other than it is one of the largest Kaiju ever seen on the radar. 'Precursors' Drifter: A Symbioti, the Kaiju version of a Jaeger pilot. Distanced from the Hivemind, he has gained an individuality, and has been driven slightly mad by his connection to Otachi, then the baby, and then to Newt and Hermann. And before you ask, he doesn't know how Otachi got pregnant either. Bladehead: A Symbioti, connected to the Bioweapon the humans knew as Knifehead. He is well known for his brutish appearance and cunning brain. Not that the Hivemind really goes with any tactics beyond steamrolling... Ambassador: argues with Drifter. It doesn't go so well. (This only refers to the one Ambassador seen in Ring of Fire - "Ambassador" is actually a class of Precursor, and there are many, many more of them.) 'Humans' Byron Kraus: a Jaeger pilot with an AI implant that allows him to pilot the Basilisk Centauri solo. Andrew Viscus: a J-Tech officer. Blind, but sees through a radar-like electronic implant in his brain. He describes it like seeing the same way Dare-Devil from that old Marvel movie did. Veronica Martinez: Jaeger pilot. She's left handed and one of the pilots of Valkyrie Chaos. Clarisse Linn: Jaeger pilot. She's right handed and one fo the pilots of Valkyrie Chaos. Mr. Church: the "Sponser" of the Blue Reef Shatterdome Project. A slightly asian man who is almost never seen without a perfect suit and his sunglasses on. Does not take failure of subordinates kindly. MORE SOON Universe Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Jaegers Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Fan-made characters Category:Kaiju Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Precursors Category:Fanfiction Universe Category:The Winged Pyro That Drowned